J Andres
=Geography= The Nation of J Andres is a small nation by the standards of many of the world's superpowers, but now spans most of what was once the Eastern Seaboard of the United States of America, after originating from the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. Terrain The Terrain of J Andres is mostly hilly, with some level areas, but few. The only dominating landform, is the Narragansett Bay, which is J Andres' connection to the rest of the world by trade. Climate J Andres climate is very different from the summer and the winter. During the winter, the temperature can reach below 0 degrees and often suffer from blizzards. During the summer, the temperature can reach up to 95. Hurricanes, in their strongest form, are very rare in J Andres, but have been known to hit the area in the past. =History= For Information of J Andres' Military History, visit J Andres' Wars United States of America For 230 years (1776-2006), the nation of J Andres did not exist. Instead, all of its citizens were part of the United States of America, a capitalist nation that spanned most of North America. However, on January 6th, 2006, Earth changed. Violence had spread throughout the globe since the September 11th attacks on the United States, and the nations of the world were at each others throats. Throughout the world, a series of revolts took place, where the large nations of yesteryear were broken up into much smaller nations. Maritime Colony of Rhode Island The former state of Rhode Island, managed to stay together for a long time, longer than most of the other United States. After Governor Donald Carcieri saw that the United States as a nation would be dissolved, he seceed from the Union, forming the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. The Colony existed for about nine months before the citizens decided that the new government was not fit to stand. The Maritime Colony of Rhode Island dissolved in Early September and J Andres was founded on September 23rd. It was simply formed by a group of citizens living around Georgiaville Pond, in the town of Porto Georgiaville declaring their sovernity. The nation was a mess and had no guidance until Josef Mercton emerged as a leader after the Initation War. The Early Wars Main Articles: The Initiation War & The Australian Campaign The young nation was eager for glory in the end of September, and Josef Mercton believed that the glory the citizens was looking for, could be found in war. On September 28th, the nation declared war on a small nation called Opustopia. The small J Andres army stormed the nation and took control after only a quick engagement at Old Quarry Hill. Opustopia was thrown into anarchy. Peace was quickly declared and the army returned home victorious. The General of the Army, Josef Mercton, was nominated to become the President. With Josef Mercton as the new President General, he flexed his new found political power once more, this time at the Australian Nation of Alirouvert. This became known as the Australian Campaign. Mercton only directed his troops into the Battle of Cancancoring, in which the J Andres military was defeated horribly, and went home. Mercton blamed the loss of "Home Field Advantage." Although the war was largely unpopular, Mercton survived in politics because no one else wanted power of a young nation that had no established government at that point. Establishment of Government In October, a formal government was set up. The Nation would be led by a combination of the "Commune" and the President. The Commune worked similar to the senate of other nations; each municipality in the nation was granted one Senator. All together the senators made up the Commune and formally passed the laws. The President of J Andres, would be elected by the Commune, once every six months, and would carry out the laws as well as control the military. The Capital of Endor Cuidad rapidly grew with many more governmental buildings. The Commune declared Taoism as the nation's national religion. Economic Success Shortly into October, the President General was being called "The Bringer of Prosperity." The Nation had reached a time of economic greatness and President General Mercton was given credit for the economic success. Much of this success, was also due to the joining of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. This alliance provided J Andres with money to kick start the economy. The money was put into housing and building projects and the population skyrocketed. Many businesses grew during this period and have become dominating corporations today. Such as Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech. Dictatorship The nation survived in its transitional form for quite some time, but on October 19th, between the opinions of the people and the Commune, the nation switched to Authoritorian Rule. President General Mercton was given complete control of the country. The Commune remained intact as a formality, and it was also tasked with being second-in-command. In the event of the death of the President, the Commune would choose a replacement. President General Mercton, although a dictator, retained the love of his people. He was mainly a people person and had many events to better his public image. Such as nationwide rallys on the country's one month anniversary to celebrate the beginning of the J Andres Air Force and Tank Divisions. October Massacre Main Articles: The October Massacre (J Andres History) and The October Massacre (Global History) J Andres was a combatant nation during the Sons of Liberty War, being called by some the October Massacre, although others call it The War of the Rising Son. J Andres was a supporter of the war before the declaration and voted for the war in the Assembly. President General Mercton was displeased with the MDP signed between the Sons of Liberty and the International Communist Party, and was outraged with 48 hour cease fire, although he accepted it and was patient. J Andres attacked the nation of Ni66urville. This was a major step in J Andres history as it was the first time tanks and an air force were used. The War was over almost as soon as it began, Peace was declared with the Sons of Liberty surrender in less than 24 hours. It was originally predicted that the International Communist Party would aid the Sons of Liberty, but this was not so, and they were easily beaten into submission. The war influenced the direction of J Andres in many ways. Colonel Richards gained immense popularity due to his success in the Orlando Offensives. He was given much credit and was praised as a hero. Richards may begin to gain power in ways similar to Mercton. J Andres was also named the Commander of the fourth Multi-National Division after the war as well, something else Richards is credited with. War of the Monkeys Main Article: War of the Monkeys On Halloween, shortly after the troops returned home from Ni66urville, J Andres military was deployed to help out a NADC member nation that had come under attack by a rouge nation Monkeymanisland. The war initally was working out well, and was being fought on foreign soil. However, the enemy counterattacked and brought the war to J Andres in the city of Cranston. The battle in Cranston waged for three days with the enemy forces never letting up, however, on November 3rd, the end of the war was in sight. J Andres finally managed to force the Monkey troops out of the city. Democracy On November 8th, the people of J Andres wanted a democracy, and Mercton did not hesitate to give it to them. Under the Democratic Process, the people will elect Senators to represent them in the Commune, however, the constituents if present, may also vote on items and even propose laws. The Head of State also has this power. Both the Constituent Panel and the Head of State have a number of votes equal to one fifth of the number of Senators. The nation's first elections will be held on November 10th. Terrorist Attacks Main Article: Terrorist Attacks by Freedom4all On November 14th, the worst attack on J Andres soil was initated by Freedomtopia. The citizens of Freedomtopia were upset that their nation had been banned from editing the Cyber Nations wiki due to vandalism. They launched two waves of attacks and did over $300,000 worth of damage to the country. The government was thrown into Anarachy and reports say that President General Mercton was almost assassinated during the riots. The J Andres citizens were mainly displeased that their income dropped 75%, but this incident made them even more patriotic. Although, some citizens questioned J Andres role in foreign affairs. December Elections The elections during the beginning of December where hectic times. Not only did the nation have a chance to elect a new leader, but the citizens were also anxious to see the results of the Secretary General Position in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Josef Mercton brought the nation into foreign affairs more and more, almost to the point of putting the alliance before the nation. However, his notority in the NADC, made J Andres a realistic posibility. J Andres ran against the nation of Capitalistocrace and its leader, EmperorCharlesVI. The election was much closer than initally expected and Josef Mercton was praised for his good attempt, and quickly redirected his attention to the domestic elections. He was once again supported by the Nationalist Party, and his competition came from Donald Gates, the Anchor Party Canidate. Donald Gates was a business man from JTech, and he ran on the platform of bettering the J Andres Economy. "J Andres First!" was his campaign slogan. The election was even closer than the last, with Mercton taking only 55% of the vote. The Second Great War declaring that J Andres won't fight.]] See Also: The Second Great War When Great War II began in Early January, J Andres knew that they would not join in the war unless GUARD was attacked. Josef Mercton still debated with his closest advisors where J Andres intrests should be. On the GOONS or the LUE. Mercton decided that LUE should not have interfered in GOONS proceedings, but also decided that GOONS didn't exactly have a good reason to go to war. In the end, Mercton decided Neutrality. As the days progressed and the citizens saw how every nation in the world was slowly getting destroyed, the citizens of J Andres agreed with Mercton, and his approval rating soared again. During this time, JTech also expanded the national technology further, greatly propelling J Andres' power. JTech launched the first test rocket into space on January 12, 2007, leading up to the first manned mission on February 14th, 2007. Communist Revolt February Red Revolt On February 10th, 2007, Communist Party leaders and party members lead a revolt in Endor Cuidad. There were no battles, but Communism suddenly became a majority. The "Red Army" stormed the capitol buildings and forced President General Mercton and the Commune to pass the necessary laws that would make J Andres a communist nation. Mercton signed the papers in fear for his life. The goal of the Revolt was to keep a Communist majority in J Andres until March 1st, 2007, the day of elections. If this is done, then the communist party will likely take control of the government completely. It is said that J Andres nationalists are assembling and preparing to overthrow the communist government if it is elected, and it is also said that the communists have an army ready for if they lose the elections. Installation of Monarchy On February 22nd, a united force of Nationalist Party and Union Party members moved to install a sovereign, or monarch. The outlook of either party looked grim on the elections and any guarantee of power after elections was a relief. The monarchy was established with a one fifth the number of senators vote power in the Commune. This two party coalition declared that Josef Mercton should serve as the nation's monarch, and his family would forever be a presence in J Andres. Mercton was crowned as King on February 25th, which also was his birthday. March Elections On March 1st, the communist majority managed to elect a different President, removing Josef Mercton from that office for the first time in the nations history. The Communist Party elected Jack Bosco to the office of President. President Bosco quickly rushed to mobilize the Red army that the communist party had formed and rushed to protect the capital city of Endor Cuidad. Meanwhile Josef Mercton and Ben Richards rushed to get their own army, the Nationalist-Anchor Coalition Army to arms. Mercton and Richards lead their army to Boston, far enough away from the communists to not be a threat. A civil war was approaching. Natural Dissipation and Growth On March 22nd, the NADC provided J Andres with a gigantic growth fund to boost the nation into one of the strongest in the alliance. During this rapid period of growth the Communist leaders couldn't contain the people and quickly lost power and the people once again yearned for the Democracy they knew as the commune. The Communists manage to hold on to the power during the April elections, but lost it during the Commune's vote of no confidence. Ben Richards and the Nuclear Age Ben Richards was selected to be President on April 18, 2007, and he brought forth a new era in J Andres. The first Nuclear Weapon was built on April 18th, 2007 and this brought a new era. J Andres citizens knew that they were in one of the world's strongest countries. =Government and Politics= J Andres is currently run by a democracy. In this democracy, Senators are elected to represent Constituents in the Commune, however, the Head of State, Monarch, and any constiuents present may vote on items, and have a number of votes equal to one fifth of the number of Senators. The Commune is presided over by the Commune President. The Head of State has much less power in this new form of government than before, but he is still in charge of enforcing the law. Also, the Head of State has the option of creating various Departments to assist in the execution of his or her duties. As President General, Josef Mercton created the Department of War and Defense and the Department of Foreign Affairs. Government Officials Monarch: Josef I President: Ben Richards Commune President: Mikhail Andrean Minister of War and Defense: Alex Miller Minister of Foreign Affairs: Adrik Annan Political Parties J Andres is home to a few political parties. The two most major parties are the Nationalist Party of J Andres and the Anchor Party of J Andres. The Communist Party is often a swing vote and is considered the largest of the Minor Parties, although the Union Party, is also similar in strength. Foreign Relations and Military J Andres conducts most of its foreign relations through its Alliance, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. J Andres joined this alliance in Early October, and has been an active participant since. The NADC is a GUARD member alliance. J Andres has a seat in the NADC Assembly, has been the Deputy Finance Minister since Decemeber 2006, and formerly held an ambassador position and served as the Commandant of the Poseidon Division. The Military of J Andres currently includes an Army and an Air Force. The Head of State of the country is given the top position in the military; currently this is President Ben Richards. At this time the 2nd in command of the military is Minister General Alex Miller. The J Andres Military is a member of the Spartan Division of the NADC military and is a nuclear nation. =Administrative Divisions= Districts J Andres consists of nine districts at this time. Currently, there is no government at the district level, and they are for geographical purposes only. *Capital District, Includes Endor Cuidad and Fort Farnum as well as Porto Georgiaville and the surrounding area. *Maritime Colony District, The Former state of Rhode Island, including the city of Providence, but excluding the Capital District and the Wheat District. *Wheat District, All of Western Rhode Island up to 395 in Connecticut, area where most of the nation's wheat is grown. *Massachusetts District, Eastern Massachusetts along the Rhode Island Border. *Boston District, Boston and the surrounding area *Byzygius District, All of Connecticut West of 395 and Western Massachusetts. *Saint Catherine District, All of New Hampshire and Vermont *Merctonian District, Eastern New York State *Hurlian Disrict, Eastern Pennsylvania and all of New Jersey Colonies *JAD LAND The first colony, established in Portugal in December of 2006 for a three month period. *Lunar J Andres J Andres established a Lunar Colony in March of 2007 with the J Andres Space Agency. *Atlantic J Andres A colony established in the North Atlantic Union Region. =Economy= The Economy of J Andres is astounding for a nation of its size and age. Due to starter aid and a growth grant provided by the NADC, J Andres had a great economic boom early on in its lifetime. This economic boom helped to spur construction projects and gave citizens higher incomes. During this initial growth period, some monopolies began to form in some areas, especially in those areas the controlled J Andres natural resources, Aluminum and Wheat. Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech in particular are the strongest performing companies in the nation. Around 60% of employed citizens work in resource harvesting, for the gathering of the Aluminum and Wheat, with about 75% of them working at Ocean Side Aluminum or Woonsocket Wheat. =Demographics= The Primary ethnic group is Spanish in J Andres, but they only make up 55% of the population. Although the population is Spanish, many hail from Europe and the official language is indeed English. The following are some of the major cities in J Andres *Endor Cuidad Population 1500, The Capital of J Andres *Providence Population 1250, The Economic Center *Fort Farnum Military Population 1000, Main Military Instalation of J Andres *Cranston Population 600, A city thriving in the ruins of a battlefield *Boston Population 1000, A Large Economic Power, even rivaling that of Providence *Charlestown Population 800, A Large city in the northern region, named after the leader of the NADC Education Education in J Andres is superb. It is entirely government funded from Kindergarden and secondary education is included in High School, so all students leave school with a career. The Literacy rate is over 60%. =Culture= J Andres is still trying to establish a national identity and culture. It's citizens are extremly patriotic and often attend nationwide rallies held to honor the military. Some sports are gaining popularity, namely soccer and baseball. Instead the national pasttime seems to be following the military's successes and failures. The J Andres Football Association The J Andres Anchormen is the national team of J Andres and competes in CNUFA (Cyber Nations Universal Football League) and was the founding team. The home and away uniform of the team feature the Maritime Anchor. The J Andres Baseball Association The J Andres Baseball Association is the National Organiation that cares for the J Andres Anchormen Baseball Team. The Anchormen have entered the first World Baseball Classic, scheduled to start in 2007. Holidays J Andres celebrates the following holidays: January 1 New Year's Day, To mark the beginning of the new year February 25 Mercton Day, In celebration of founding President General Mercton's birthday July 27 NADC Day, In celebration of the ratification of the NADC Charter September 23 Independence Day, In celebration of the formation of the nation October 30 Pacis Day, Day of Peace in memory of the Sons of Liberty War November 14 Freedom Day, In memory of the soldiers who died in the terrorist attacks December 25 Christmas Day, In recognition of the birth of Christ Category: NationsCategory: North Atlantic Defense CoalitionCategory:Blue_teamCategory:Nations_of_North_AmericaCategory:Member of North Atlantic Defense Coalitioncategory:J Andres